And the Reason Is You
by sbgmarylou
Summary: I fell for him. The person who murdered his whole clan. The S-Rank missing nin. The weasel. The one with the devil's eyes... But most of all... The one with the biggest heart. ItachiOC
1. Father Father

**& The Reason Is You.**

ONE.

"You're the daughter of The God of Shinobi."

* * *

"You're the daughter of The God of Shinobi. You have a name to represent, Akira. You have standards to meet, expectations to withhold. There isn't time to slack off."

Those words were drilled in my head from the day I could walk. If my older brother, Asuma, wasn't helping me train, I was training by myself or sometimes with Itachi. My father, The God of Shinobi, the 3rd Great Hokage of Konohagakure, in the Land of Fire, was my father. I don't have any want to be the 5th Hokage. I don't want that kind of responsibility on my hands. Besides, my old-man is alive and kickin'! So he should sit his old ass down and keep on doin' what he's doin'! Ha! Well, I guess I should start my story somewhere. I just don't exactly know where...

* * *

s.i.x.y.e.a.r.s.o.l.d.

I was breathing heavily when one of the ANBU showed up to the Hokage's personal training ground. Mastering chakra control at 6 years-old is quite exhausting. I've been trying to walk-up these damn trees all morning.

"Miss Akira. Your presence has been requested in your father's office."

I turned and looked at the ANBU and recognized his dog mask and great hair sticking out in a lazy side direction. He's the usual one my father sends for me. Kakashi Hatake.

"And i'm to escort you there to make sure you accidentally "forget where it is."

I could practically see his smirk through his mask.

"Of course Mr. Dog ANBU. I would greatly appreciate it. Konoha is just so terribly big. I'd hate to get lost again." I tried to put on the most innocent look I could muster, but I'm sure the ANBU could sense sarcasm drip from my sentence. Especially since I learned this excuse from him.

I chuckled a bit and picked up my scarf and my over shirt and looked up at him, signaling I was ready.

He turned around and led the way through my father's forest while I trailed behind. Not that I didn't know my way, but I was still a little worn out.

"Do you know what my father wants?" I asked the ANBU.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it has something to do with the Ninja Academy." He answered honestly.

I nodded in response and continued to follow him. My mind started to wonder, was father finally going to let me enroll? I tried to make him enroll me last year, but he wouldn't. He said I was too young. After my mother's death, I felt an overwhelming responsibility to protect those around me. If I could've protected my mother from that ANBU imposter before she was killed, she'd still be here... But she sent me away before the masked man could catch me. He wasn't interested in me. He wanted Lady Kushina's son, Naruto...

"Kira?"

No response.

"Kira?"

No response.

"AKIRA!" My father shouted at me.

"Sorry dad! I was thinking of food!"

That's when I finally noticed all the others in the room. Besides my brother, about half a dozen ANBU were there... snickering. I stuck my tongue out at them all.

"We'll go get dinner after the graduation, Kira. I must attend, seeing as I am the Hokage. I wanted you to join."

My face lit up with excitement. My father's taking me to the Ninja Academy Graduation! Does that mean he'll sign me up for the classes next year? I sure hope so. I'm tired of being "secretly guarded" by ANBU. I know they're there, lurking in the shadows, keeping an eye on me. Making sure I don't get kidnapped and whatnot. What? I'm the Hokage's daughter. It's possible.

Anyways...

My father and I were walking down the main road to the Ninja Academy. All the citizens were bowing respectfully our way. My father was just puffing away at the cigarettes. I'd have to remember to shower extra long later...

We arrived at the Academy and my brother and I sat on the opposite side of the room with some parents that were early. I recognized a couple of people and smiled at Mr. & Mrs. Uchiha and decided to sit next them.

"Ahhh, Lady Kira. It's lovely to see you. How have you been?" Fugaku Uchiha asked me.

"I've been great, sir. I've been training my hardest so Father will enroll me in the Academy." I replied, with my biggest smile.

"That's good to hear," he looked over at his wife, "Mikoto and I are here to see Itachi graduate." He said. The look on his face... A look of pure Uchiha pride was shown on Fugaku's face. Mikoto looked almost identicle. Almost. She's always looked at me the same... Sorrowful. Afterall, she was one of the last people to see my mother the night... she was killed.

The graduation ceremony was quick. I watched in interest. That would be me one day. I studied the techniques that were being shown by each student. One by one, they all passed. I looked around and seen all the parents watch in anticipation. They were slightly nervous. What if their child failed? They'd be humiliated.

"Uchiha, Itachi." My father announced.

I looked up at Mikoto and Fugaku. Neither of them looked anxious or nervous. They just looked ahead and stared. I wondered if they were under a sort of gengutsu or something. I guessed not, they just knew Itachi would pass. His exam was the fastest of everyone's. I heard whispers around me. He was on in the Academy for a year. A year! That's amazing. It usually takes three years to pass the Academy... Extraordinary. I stared at Itachi in pure amazement. He glanced back at his parents and his mother smiled at them and then mouthed "good job." His eyes wandered next to her, where I sat. He stared at me for some time. I wasn't sure if I should smile or something, so I just looked away, embarrassed.

After the last graduate, everyone walked outside to meet their children. I said goodbye to Mikoto and Fugaku and went to search for my father. I found him in one of the classrooms while all the graduates were exiting the room.

I walked into the room and my father noticed me.

"Akira, are ready to go? I'm sure you're hungry."

I wanted to tell him yes, I mean I was starving, but there was one thing much more important on my mind.

"Yes, dad. But I have a question..."

He looked down at me, knowing exactly what I was going to ask.

"You would like me to enroll you in the next class, wouldn't you?"

I nodded, eagerly. I was ready. I knew it.

He chuckled at my persistence. With a puff from his pipe, he said, "Akira Kushina Sarutobi. I enrolled you three weeks ago when your brother told me your ambition. You want to become a strong kunoichi, so you can protect the ones you care about. Yes?"

I didn't know what to say back. Of course that was it. I wanted to become strong like my big brother. Like Tsunadae and Jiraiya. Like my dad... and even Itachi Uchiha. I wanted to graduate the Academy in as little time as possible, so I too, could be one known for graduating as fast as Itachi did.

"Dad-"

"Hush Little One. You start class in one month. So you better train hard. You have a name to represent, Akira. You have standards to meet, expectations to withhold. There isn't time to slack off. I want you to graduate just as fast as that Uchiha. Can you do that."

"Yes Father, of course. I won't let you down."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello! This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction. I've read fan-fiction for about... 7-8 years now? Back when quizilla was the shit. Ha. Well. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm not going to do Akira's whole childhood, day-by-day. More like flashbacks at important ages. Important memories and whatnot. Well, thanks for reading! Don't be shy, reviews are welcome!

Title Credit: Hoobastank

Chapter Title Credit: Me(:

P.S. I don't own anything involved withing Naruto. I never said I did and I never will. Although, I do own Akira Kushina Sarutobi, so i'd appreciate it of you don't steal her. Kthanksbye.


	2. tell me

** T****& The Reason Is You.**

TWO.

"I'll be able to protect the ones I love..."

* * *

s.e.v.e. .o.l.d.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Long black hair. Dark coal eyes. Tan skin. I was so... plain. Asuma has pointed out that I haven't been talking much lately... I don't really know why... I just don't have anything to say. I glanced at myself in the mirror one more time and sighed. I put on my normal outfit and walked down stairs. Brother was still asleep and Father must have left already. I opened out fridge and grabbed some extra rice balls we had left over and packed a lunch. Today was my last day at the Academy. Finally. One step closer to achieving my goal. I'll get a sensei and I can start training harder so I can become stronger. I'll be able to protect the ones I love...

* * *

"Sarutobi, Akira."

My father's voice rang out. I lifted my head and walked to the front of the room.

I showed my father and the three other proctors all the hands signs, I recited them as I went,

"Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Serpent, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Hare, Ram."

I made the sign for my Shadow Clone Jutsu: Ram, Snake, Tiger.

An exact replica of myself appeared next to me. I smiled and then released it.

Substitution Jutsu. Tiger, Boar, Ox, Snake.

Clone Jutsu. Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog

Pearcing dragon fierce tiger. Tiger, Semi Tiger, Boar, Dog.

Dragon Flame. Rat, Horse, Dragon, Ox, Tiger.

I finished and bowed respectfully to all the proctors. When I lifted my head, I looked straight at my father and I seen the pride in his eyes. He smiled and held out my hitai-ate.

"Congratulations class. You are all now Gennin. Serve your village and protect your families."

That was my father's speech. Simple, yet effective.

All the children left the room and my brother walked in. He scooped me up in his arms and spun me in circles.

"Congratulations sis! You graduated the Academy! Welcome to the shinobi world!"

He put me down as I thanked him. Smiling at him I looked over at Father. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey dad? You okay?"

My father just looked down at me and puffed his pipe some more. He started to walk out of the Academy and my brother and I just started at each other.

"Well whatever. Forget him. I'll take you out for your favorite, Yakiniku."

* * *

Dad and Asuma have argued alot lately... I don't think they know that I've realized. Asuma hasn't been seeing eye-to-eye with Father. He say's weird things like he wants to leave and go elsewhere... I hope he doesn't leave me. Father is rarely ever home as it is. How am I supposed to protect my brother if he leaves...? All these thoughts were swimming in my head. How am I supposed to get any sleep?

I woke up the next day and rushed to get ready. I wanted to meet my team and sensei as soon as possible. I hardly got any sleep because that was all I could think of besides Asuma wanting to leave. Father was gone, as expected and Brother got sent out on a mission late last night. So no one was there to wish me good luck on my first day... Oh well. I know what's expected of me.

I stepped outside my door and decided to take the roof tops to the Academy. That would be the easiest way. The people of Konoha were usually up early, training, shopping, etc.

I was jumping roof tops and right when I jumped to the next shorter one, I smashed into something. More like someone.

I shut my eyes and was bracing myself to hit the ground, except, it never came. When I opened my eyes, I was staring into a pair of deep onyx eyeballs. I blinked a couple of times and realized I was still being held. I looked down at his arms that were embraced around my small, 7 year-old frame. He must've realized it too and slowly put me back to my feet. Should I thank him? _Of course you thank him, idiot._ Him. Him being Itachi Uchiha. He's grown since the last time I seen him. I mean, I would hope so. That was a whole year ago.

My cheeks flushed, I could feel it. I bowed to him and said, "Thank you, Itachi-san."

"You're welcome, Akira-san, but please, call me Itachi. No formalities are needed."

I smiled up at him and said, "Well, in that case, Just call me Kira."

"I heard you're graduating today. Congratulations."

Itachi Uchiha just congratulated me. I flushed from embarrassment.

"Thank you, Itachi. I really must get going, or i'll be late meeting my new team and sensei. Thank you again!" I sprinted and jumped to the next building. I thought about looking back at him, one more time, but figured I shouldn't, wouldn't want run into someone again.

Before I could even walk into the Academy, my father was standing outside the door.

"Akira. I need to speak with you."

That's my father. 3rd hokage. Always serious.

"Okay father, but what about me team and my sensei?"

"You wont be on a team with any of your classmates that you graduated with. You're being placed under the supervision of Yoshihiro Takahashi. He's the sensei of Itachi Uchiha. I didn't see the need of you being held back by any of your classmates and Yoshihiro needed one more person on his team. So, two students that graduated at the top of the class have been placed under his care."

All his words seemed to be pushed together. Was that true? Top of my class? I wasn't aware of that.

"Itachi's been a gennin for a whole year, father. He's much more experienced than I. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"With the supervision of Yoshihiro, you guys will be a great team. I have faith in you, Little One. Now, go. Training grounds 3 is where they're waiting."

Nothing more was said between father and I. There was nothing left to say. I turned the other way and decided to sprint to the training ground where my new Sensei and Itachi were waiting.


End file.
